Don't Tempt the Snake
by Plegurl18
Summary: Natsu should know better then to tempt a snake... Yaoi BOYXBOY Don't like? Don't read! My spelling is horrible, but please give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Pleg: Sup**

**Natsu: Do you think your cool or something?**

**Pleg: Yes. yes I do. *smirks***

**Natsu: *hits self in the head* For fucks sake...**

**Pleg: Hello darlings my name is Pleg and I love to write! I write a lot of stories on here, a lot of plot and shit... :D**

**Cobra: Just shut up your giving me a headache.**

**Pleg: Fuck you I do what I want. This story is rated M. Which means unless you LOVE yaoi like me, you won't like it. BoyXBoy Cobra tops.**

**Natsu: YOU WHORE!**

**Cobra: YES! Pleg don't own shit because if she did I would be in the entire anime and Lucy wouldn't exist!**

**Pleg: Essentially! Enjoy! Sorry if there are spelling and grammar mistakes, in don't have word on my laptop yet, so in half to use word pad. Don't give me shit please, if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Don't Tempt the Snake...**

"Natsu!" said pink haired males head shot up and looked around the guild trying to find who said his name. When his eyes hit Lucy he rolled them. 'Not in the mood to deal with her' he thought as the blonde came over to him.

"Natsu what's wrong? Where's Cobra?" she asked while sitting down across from him. With a sigh he glanced up at her from his drink.

Everyone knew him and Cobra where dating, it was like common knowledge. After the whole Nirvana incident, the master gave Cobra a choice; Go to prison, or join Fairy Tail. Natsu convinced him to join by saying they would have a rematch. The rest is history, they've been dating a little over a year now and Natsu couldn't be happier. Except for right now. Right now Cobra was on a mission with Erza, Jellal, and Gray.

"He's on a mission" Natsu said a little more, happy then he thought he was going to sound. "He's supposed to be back soon". Lucy gave him a weird look. "But you guys always go together, why didn't you go?" Natsu knew why, he just didn't want to tell the blonde.

There were 2 reasons. One was the fact that they were in an argument, about the other reason. Natsu was going through his heat. It happened at the beginning of every spring. It lasted for 2 weeks and the first week was easy. Natsu just got moody like a girl on her period but the 2nd week, all that would go through his head is sex.

Cobra doesn't go through it because he's not an old school Dragon Slayer like Natsu. Originally, Cobra was going to stay with him through both weeks but Erza asked if him and Natsu wanted to go on an S-class mission. Cobra said he could go but Natsu couldn't, before even asking if the younger male wanted too or not, which in turn brought up protest from the pink haired male. The conversation went like this;

_"No"._

_"But-"_

_"I said no Natsu, don't make me repeat myself again" Cobra said as he dried his hair, stepping out of the bath._

_"First stop treating me like I'm 5 and second why can't I go?" Natsu said as he rested his arms on the side of the tub._

_"I'm not treating you like your 5 and because you're going through your heat and you're not as strong" Cobra said looking back at the smaller male._

_"Then why are you going?" Natsu said as he watched Cobra pull on boxers and jeans._

_"Because for one we need the money and two I can't say no to Erza, that's like slapping a tiger" Cobra pulled his shirt over his head and then looked back at Natsu. "You'll be fine" Cobra said with a small smile. He then turned to leave the bathroom but was stopped._

_"But you promised" Natsu said in anything but a cute voice. Cobra sighed, "I know but-"_

_"And you promised you wouldn't go on missions without me anymore and you didn't even let me have a say in it. That's fucked up Eric" Natsu said while sitting up and glaring at the male. Cobra was trying so hard not to get angry with Natsu for arguing, but he was failing._

_"Natsu, you're not going and that's final" Cobra said as he exited the bathroom. "And don't even say what I know you want to say. Grow up" Cobra snapped back, he then went into their room, grabbed his coat and left with Cubelious fallowing. Natsu screamed in frustration as he heard the door slam shut._

"Because he said no" Natsu said as he took a giant gulp of his beer. Lucy gave him a weird look. "But Cobra always-"

"Yeah I know but not this time" Natsu said cutting her off. Standing up, he turned and headed for the woods, where he could be alone. Lucy stared back at Natsu as he exited the guild. 'Poor thing' she thought as she stood up and went to talk to M.J.

Natsu sighed as he looked up at the stars. He had been out there for hours but he could care less, he had no responsibilities right now so who cares? As he laid there staring at the sky he started thinking about what Cobra was doing and how the mission was going.

'Stop thinking about him' his inner voice said. Sighing he sat up and stretched his arms. Glancing at the stream he was just lying near he got an idea.

Stripping everything, including his scarf, he jumped in without a second thought. Coming up to the surface he sighed as he felt the warm water move around him. Him and Cobra use to do this all the time, go skinny dipping witch usually always ended with sex. Groaning again, Natsu slapped himself on the forehead. "Stop thinking about him" Natsu said to no one in particular.

Cobra smirked as he stared down at Natsu from his place in the tree, his mind working to come up with a way to scare Natsu, until said male stripped and went skinny dipping. Now Cobra was trying to think how to punish him. For? Oh that's easy: For pissing him off before he left, yeah that's a good one. Grinning, Cobra glanced at Cubelious who nodded and went down the tree and into the water. When Natsu went under again, Cobra jumped down and waited for his pet to get his lover. Cubelious wrapped her head around a tree branch that was over the water and used her tail to grab Natsu's ankle.

"The Fuck!?" Natsu half yelled half coughed as he was held upside down, over the water, in front of Cobra.

"Hey baby" Cobra said with a sickly sweet voice. "What's ya doin?"

Natsu gulped as he heard Cobras sweet tone. He only used that tone when he was getting punished but the Poison Dragon Slayer. Natsu closed his eyes as Cubelious turned him around so Cobra could see his front.

"Natsu~" Cobra said in a sing-song voice. "Answer me love". Natsu cringed at the nickname. Cobra only called him that when he was in deep shit. 'But wait, what did I do?! He's the one who should be in trouble'.

Natsu opened his eyes to glare at the older male. "Fuck off" Natsu said while reaching up and trying to get Cubelious' tale uncoiled from around his ankle.

Cobra's eyebrows raised in slight surprise. "Excuse me?" he said while walking closer.

Natsu groaned as Cubelious' tale coiled tighter. "You heard me snake breath" Natsu said while grabbing the end of her tail, rubbing the tip slightly, she relaxed and let him go. Natsu fell back into the water and came back up to see Cobra glaring at him.

"Stop going through my head and go the fuck away" Natsu snapped as he climbed out of the river and started dressing. Cobra's eyes got dangerously small.

"First off I wasn't going through your head" he said while walking towards the pink haired male who only had pants on. "And stop cursing".

Natsu rolled his eyes and looked at Cobra. "You always do and I'll curse as much as I fucking want". Natsu picked up his vet to put it on but stopped when he noticed a glow. Cobra's eyes where glowing. "What you going to attack me? Go ahead. I already kicked your ass once, I'll do it again-" Natsu was cut off as he was slammed into a tree, Cobra's purple scared arm next to his head, his fist deeply set into the wood.

"Shut up Salamander" Cobra warned and he pulled his hand from the tree. Natsu gulped and ignored the voice in his head that kept telling him to stop.

"Oh now where going back to that?" he said in a mocking tone. "C'mon Cobra, your aim is off" his face turning into a grin as he saw the rage in his boyfriends eyes. Natsu gasped when Cobra's other hand slammed itself into his face, the back of his head digging into the tree. He screamed when he felt fangs bite down on his neck, and struggled to get free of the older males grip. Fear shot through Natsu's veins as he saw his vision start to blur. Cobra let go of his face and he slid to the ground, his eyes closing shut as he fell unconscious.

**Pleg: That's part 1!**

**Cobra: Boo you whore!**

**Pleg: If I get a bunch of reviews I'll continue!**

**Cobra: Review if you want me to fuck Natsu!**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Tempt a Snake

**Pleg: I'm back~ **

**Natsu: God fucking dammit.**

**Pleg: Your enthusiasm is astounding. **

**Cobra: Mine is, I want sex!**

**Pleg: Okay, Okay. **

**Cobra: Pleg don't own shit! **

**A/N: I just got word, so I'm not use to it yet. Gimmy a little while and I'll be back to normal. And to whoever commented, bitching about my spelling, what part of, 'I did not have spelling check on this' do you not get? I won't write these things if all you guys are going to do is bitch. I wrote this for my best friend, Cat-Archive. Who by the way is an epic author, you should check her out. Now that that's settled, let's start this bitch!**

**XXX**

Cobra glared down at the body laying limp against the tree. He knew Natsu **loved **to get a rise out of him, especially when the pink haired male thought he was getting rough sex. Cobra was going beyond that.

'He wants to be a little shit about this? Fine.' Cobra thought as he snapped his fingers and Cubelious wrapped around Natsu's body, picking him up. Cobra bent down, grabbing Natsu's scarf while walking towards his beloved snake.

'This idiot. Leaving his most prize belonging on the ground', Cobra ran his hand over the fabric, brushing off the dirt. Jumping up on his snake, Cobra grinned as he thought about the evil things he was going to do to his disobedient little dragon boyfriend.

Natsu groaned in pain as he shifted in his sleep. His head hurt like hell, especially where it had made contact with the tree. Natsu groaned again in annoyance. His hands were tied, as where his legs. Natsu knew this would happen. He didn't know Cobra would fly off the handle like that and almost hit him and slam him into a tree with such force it would crack a normal persons skull.

Rolling his neck to get the kinks out, Natsu opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. They were back at their shared house, in there room. He was spared eagle style on their bed, butt ass naked.

'Great he's in that kind of mood' Natsu thought as he pulled on the ropes, testing there strength. The fire dragon slayer cringed when his wrists started to burn. 'That bastard covered theses with his poison again. God I hate him when he's in this kind of mood'.

"Aww, baby".

Natsu froze and looked up. There in the door way was Cobra, fully clothed with a big grin on his face. Along with a 'you're dead' aurora around him. Natsu gulped as Cobra strolled over to the bed.

"So you hate me now is it?" he said in his sickly sweet voice. Natsu tried to move away as Cobra ran a hand up his stomach.

"You should know Natsu, better than anyone, not to tempt a snake". Cobra's voice had dropped around 3 octaves lower, his eyes starting to glow. Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I do know that. This isn't funny or cute Cobra. Let me go. I'm not in the mood to deal with you or your little games today" Natsu said as he tried to pull his feet free but whimpered when the rope just burned his skin.

"Too bad. Because I want to play one called mating" Cobra said as he looked dead straight at Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widened. Cobra and him havegave done a lot of things and the one things they said neither of them wanted to do was mate. For 2 reasons. One, the submissive (Natsu) can get pregnant, no matter the gender. And Two, Neither of them where sure that they wanted to be together forever. Dragons mate for life, even if one of them dies, the other will never want or be able to have another mate. It's a big dissection.

"….Are….Are y-you serious?" Natsu said while staring at Cobra in shock. Cobra smirked as he pulled off his coat.

"Why would I say that if I was kidding? It's mating season for you, and you need to be punished… Kind of perfect timing if you ask me" Cobra said as he got on top of Natsu. The poison dragon slayer leaned down and smirked at the younger male. "I'm sick of competing with Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, Rouge, Lokie and Lucy. It's really starting to get on my nerves" Cobra said as he ran his clawed hands down Natsu's sides, elicting a wonderful sound out of Natsu's throat.

"Mmm, beautiful" Cobra said as he ran his tongue up Natsu's neck.

"N-nahh….C-Cobra….wait" Natsu moaned as Cobra played with his chest. Cobra ignored the pinklette as he moved up and kissed him. Natsu moaned into the kiss, his eyes shutting as he felt one of Cobra's hands go to his hair. Cobra smirked as Natsu gave in. Pulling on the pink locks, Cobra took advantage of when Natsu moaned/gasped. The poison dragon slayer snaked his tongue in his lovers mouth, exploring it like he'd down thousands of times before. While Natsu was distracted, Cobras other hand snaked down to start rubbing his growing arousal. Natsu arched his back as Cobra gripped his dick.

"See, you don't want to wait" Cobra said as he broke there kiss. Sitting up, he pulled his shirt off his head and tossed it somewhere in the room.

**A/N: WARRNING this is going to go hard core shit. So if you've never read something really hard core, please do not read this. I do not want to poison you mind. For those of you who are twisted like me… Enjoy!**

"Cobra….please" Natsu moaned as Cobra ran his tongue from the base of the Natsu's cock to the tip.

"God, you're pleading like a little bitch again Natsu" Cobra said as he ran his index finger over Natsu's twitching hole. Natsu mounded again as Cobra pushed lightly on it. Cobra then got up, off Natsu and went to the other side of the room.

"Cobra?" Natsu said raising his head. He watched as Cobra walked to their closed door, unlocked it, opened it and let Cubelious in. Then locked it again. Natsu's eyes widened in alarm.

"Cobra no. You know I hate her watching" Natsu said as Cubelious wrapped around her master. Cobra smirked while petting her head. "Oh I know. This is the punishment part" Cobra said while walking back towards the bed. Cubelious moved to where she was position between Natsu's legs.

Natsu glared hard at Cobra. "This isn't funny!" Natsu half yelled. "Cobra- AHhh!" Natsu's eyes shot open as Cubelious pushed the tip of her tail into the slit of his cock.

Natsu arched his back, his head hitting the pillows and his hands twisting, trying to get free to push the snake away. "It's not supposed to be funny love, its' supposed to be a punishment" Cobra responded as he watched the younger male struggle not to moan in pleasure. Cobra was a sadist after all… what would you expect?

"What an erotic sight" Cobra said as he licked his lips, staring at Natsu. Cobra watched as his beloved snake pushed her tail deeper into his beloved boyfriend's cock. Natsu shut his eyes as tight as he could along with his mouth, he knew what Cobra wanted, and he wasn't going to give the older male the satisfaction of him begging.

Cobra smirked as he watched his boyfriend struggle. He could hear all the thoughts running threw his soon to mates head. Cobra knew that if they went much farther than this, it could be painful for his lover, but he wasn't going to stop until the pinklett begged. Cobra **loved **to hear Natsu beg.

This mating thing wasn't that big of deal to Cobra: It was however **huge** to Natsu. The fire dragon slayer was raised, cared for and taught by a dragon. This had a deeper meaning to it for the pinklett, and Cobra knew that very well. He loved Natsu, Cobra may be a dick sometimes but he does love the smaller male. What Cobra didn't expect was the thoughts that where running threw his boyfriend mind.

'Why now? He's had almost a year and he chooses now? The fuck? Do I even get a say in this? I know the answer to that. Nope, because it's Cobra…'

Natsu gasped when he felt Cubelious lick his tip. "Cobra! Enough! Make her stop!" Natsu said in a little more of a whine then he wanted. Cobra just stared, completely ignoring his lover's pleas. Natsu looked over at the maroon haired male. Cobra was in his own world not even listening to him.

He was thinking about why the pink haired male said. Did he do that a lot? Did he not give Natsu a choice and just force him to do what the older male wanted? Regardless of what Natsu thought?

Cobra was just staring down at the floor as Natsu got more and more frustrated. Sighing, Natsu did the one thing Cobra hated most in the world: He screamed bloody murder.

"Fuck!" Cobra screamed as he covered his ears, snapping him out of his internal conflict. He glanced over at his boyfriend who was screaming. Cobra moved his gaze to Cubelious who heard her master's command.

Natsu opened his eyes and gasped as he felt Cubelious let go of his dick, but instead the snake shoved her tail down the fire dragon slayers throat.

"The fuck Natsu?" Cobra said while standing back up straight. Walking over to the bed, he slashed at the ropes holding Natsu's hands to the bed posts. Before the pinklett could move or even think, Cobra was behind him, Natsu positioned between his legs. Cubelious pulled her tail out of Natsu's throat. Just as the younger male was about to speak, Cobra leaned down, and sank his fangs deep in Natsu's neck. Natsu opened his mouth in a silent scream. Natsu felt his whole bod. Natsu felt his whole bod go numb, he tried to move his hands but he couldn't, the only think he could feel was his face.

After Natsu calmed down, Cobra pulled back and sat back against the head board, with Natsu leaning on his chest.

"I hate you" Natsu said after a long silence. Cobra sighed as he wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist.

"No you don't" Cobra said while he watched his snake move off the bed and out of their bedroom door, closing it. "Wanna bet?" Natsu said, a challenge clear in his voice.

Cobra rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Shut up Salamander" Cobra said as he bent down and kissed up Natsu's neck.

"Don't you fucking dare" Natsu (tried but failed) warned as Cobra ran his hands up and down this abs.

"Or what?" Cobra said as he sucked on a sensitive spot on Natsu's neck. The pinklett moaned nice a load as Cobra smirked. Reaching forward and completely ignoring Natsu's growing arousal, Cobra touched his entrance. Natsu blushed as he felt Cobra's middle finger slip into his entrance.

"Cobra, seriously stop" Natsu said in between moans. Cobra smirked as he pushed his finger deeper causing Natsu to whimper. "I'm surprised you can even talk. Usually, by not your so far gone you don't care what I do to you" Cobra said while he added a seconded finger. Natsu moaned and arched his back the best he could.

"Anyways, why would you want me to stop? You usually beg me for more…" Cobra added while licking a trail from the base of Natsu's neck to his ear. "What? Are you mad at me?" Cobra whisper and then bit Natsu's ear, hard.

Cobra could hear Natsu's thoughts, he knew the pinklett was furious right now but he could care less. He wanted sex and he knew Natsu did too. Natsu was furious about a couple things though: One was the fact that Cobra let Cubelious in there room while Cobra was doing things to Natsu and let her touch him. Two was the fact the Cobra had going on the mission. And three, surprisingly was the fact that Natsu thought he didn't have a choice in the matter about them mating.

'Guess I'll half to fix that' Cobra thought while kissing Natsu's neck. Pulling his fingers out, Cobra turned Natsu around in his lap. Natsu had his eyes cast down, looking at Cobras torso, his hands in his lap.

"Natsu, look at me" Cobra said while leaning back against the headboard. Natsu glared up threw his eye lashes at Cobra. Cobra responded with grabbing his chin and forcing his face up. "Keep it up Dragoneel and you're not going to like me" Cobra said as he watched Natsu roll his eyes.

"What could you possibly do right now to make me be even more pissed at you?" Natsu said and then held up his hand when Cobra opened his mouth. "Rhetorical question dip shit".

Cobra sighed as he tried not to get angry, which he already was. Deciding to deal with this at another time, he leaned forward and connected his and Natsu's lips. The younger male didn't have time to respond before Cobra pulled away and pushed him off his lap. Getting off the bed, Cobra pulled off his shirt.

"I stink. I'm going to take a shower, and when I'm done I expect to see my Natsu back to normal" Cobra said while kicking off his shoes. He turned around and waked back over to Natsu, taking his face in both his hands.

"I love you and I care about you more than anyone in the world. I do things to protect you, I know you don't always agree with them but you do half to trust me alright love?" Cobra leaned forward and kissed the pinklett again. Turning around he walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Natsu sat there in shock staring at the closed bathroom door.

**Pleg: Yeah I'm ending it there.**

**Cobra: The fuck?**

**Natsu: I feel like a dick. **

**Pleg: Well you have one so I would assume. **

**Natsu: You don't deserve to write on here. **

**Pleg: Hey Cobra, if I get over 10 reviews for this chapter, I'll put shower sex in the next one…**

**Cobra: YOU PEOPLE BETTER REVIEW OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL END YOU!**

**Natsu: NOO DON"T!**

**Pleg: Favorite and review if you think I deserve it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pleg: Oh my god! You guys where 1 away from shower sex! **

**Cobra: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Natsu: Thank fucking god. **

**Pleg: ….. Umm, Natsu you and Cobra are still having sex…. **

**Cobra: Pleg I LOVE YOU 3**

**Natsu: Mother of a fuck…**

**Pleg: Yeah so thanks for all the reviews I love reading them! **

**Cobra: She don't own shit!**

**WARRNING: Yao, BoyXBoy don't like? Don't read**

Natsu stared at the closed bathroom door that Cobra just disappeared behind, shocked that the older male had said that to him. Cobra had only ever told him I love you once, and it was at their one year celebration (the guild insisted). And he hadn't really said it, he more of, said it to Natsu threw his head… So it didn't really count. So Natsu was kind of flipping out a little bit.

'Wait, what am I doing?! I'm supposed to be mad at him… and the only reason he said that was because he wants me not to be mad at him… Right?' Natsu groaned and held his head in his hands in frustration.

'Why does this all half to be so complicated'. Natsu moved his hands to grip his hair. 'The worst part is, I don't even know if he meant what he said'.

* * *

Cobra sighed as he turned off the shower. Getting out, he grabbed a towel and ran it threw his hair quickly drying it. Not even bothering to cover his privates, he opened the door and walked into the room, the towel still on his head, covering his face. The Poison Dragon Slayer could hear Natsu trying to untie his ankles from the bed posts, he could also hear his boyfriend bluntly talking to himself.

"That asshole, why did he tie these so fucking tight? Shit they hurt… I still don't get what's so fun about tying someone up and shit…. Stupid Snake Sadist". Natsu grumbled while trying to untie the ropes that where starting to melt away the skin on his ankles. Cobra smirked, "It's fun because…"

Natsu jumped, letting go of the ropes and staring at Cobra, looking like a 4 year old who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Cobra had crossed the room and was now standing next to the bed that his beloved was trapped on.

"I love seeing you tied up and vulnerable" Cobra said staring at Natsu, while licking his upper lip. "You just look so good like that..." Cobra's eyes started to glow as he leaned forward and took Natsu's chin in between his thumb and index finger. Natsu cringed and tried to move away from the older male.

"Cobra stop, I'm not in the mood for this I'm still mad- Mhhh" Natsu was cut off by Cobra sticking his tongue down his throat. Natsu groaned in protest as Cobra moved on top of him, pinning him to the bed.

'No, No, No, NO'. Natsu thought as he felt one of Cobras hands start to slip down his body. Natsu knew where this was going and he was 85% sure he was not okay with this, he did the only other thing he could do, he bit Cobra.

"Fuck!" Cobra yelled as he shot up, off the bed, away from Natsu. Cobra stared in shock at Natsu, who wouldn't look at him.

"What the hell Dargoneel?!" Cobra yelled, glaring hard at the younger male. Cobra was scanning Natsu's mind trying to figure out what would possess the Dragon Slayer to bite one of the most sensitive parts on his body.

Natsu was trying not to freak out. He was terrified right now. He had honestly never been so scared in his life. Igneel had taught him that mating was a special thing that very few dragons got to do, because they had never found there one true mate. Igneel had also said that to mate correctly, both parties had to be completely okay with it. Natsu was far from okay with it. He knew that Cobra saw it as a joke but he didn't care. Igneel had told him that when mating is forced, that the submissive can go insane and try's to kill themselves. And on top of that, the submissive ends up hating the dominate with every fiber of there being.

"I don't want to go insane …" Natsu said as he curled in on himself holding his knees to his chest. "…I…I don't want to hate you…" .

Cobra stared in wide eyed at the younger male. "Natsu ...I…", Cobra shut his mouth when he heard Natsu let out a shaky breath. Darting forward, the Poison Dragon Slayer cut the ropes off Natsu's ankles and pulled the pinklett into his arms.

Natsu automatically buried his head in the older male's chest not even thinking. Natsu sighed when he felt one of Cobras hands rubbing his back and the other in his hair, playing with it. Natsu looked down feeling guilty instantly. The younger male opened his mouth to apologize but Cobra cut him off.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would scare you this much. I wasn't thinking straight. I was only focusing on what I want, not what's good for you". Cobra looked down and kissed Natsu on the top of the head. Cobra then moved down and hovered over Natsu's lips. "I love you". Before Natsu could reply, Cobra kissed him, the older male tightening his grip on the younger males waist and hair. Natsu moaned in pleasure, this is the Cobra he liked, the nice, sweet, and gentle one.

Cobra pulled away and then started kissing down his neck. Natsu moaned as he felt Cobras hand go down to his ass. Cobra got an idea then smirked, moving to Natsu's collar bone, he bit down hard. Natsu whimpered as Cobra started to put something in his veins. Natsu's eyes widened when Cobras thoughts started to flood his mind.

'I love you so much, you're my everything. I'm so sorry I hurt you please don't hate me'.

Cobra let go of Natsu's neck and moved away so he could look the younger male in the eye. Natsu leaned forward and kissed Cobra, his hands going to the older male's neck. Pulling away slightly, Natsu whispered against Cobra's lips 3 words he had yet to say.

**Pleg: Yup.**

**Cobra:…you…you….YOU WHORE! I HATE YOU!**

**Natsu: I love you. **

**Cobra: Oh hell no. *Takes Natsu to another room***

**Pleg: Well then… If I get a lot of reviews I'll continue! Love ya all Bye Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pleg: -.-**

**Cobra: Oh shit…what happened? **

**Pleg: Someone reviewed about my writing style…**

**Natsu: And?**

**Pleg: Just a little upset...**

**Cobra: Let me get this straight, your upset because someone likes your story enough to tell you thinks you could fix and improve it 100x better? Really Pleg? **

**Pleg: ….**

**Natsu: He has a point…. **

**Pleg: Well, ya know, you guys are right! So as a reward to my reviewers and to ****QuatroPuppy****: I'ma do what yawl been asken for. **

**Cobra: You've been around your grandmother again haven't you?**

**Pleg: Hell yeah! I'm half Redneck, and half Artist soo it's always fun. **

**Natsu: She don't own shit cuz if she did I would be the protagonist in the manga and anime not Lucy. **

**WARRNING: Yaoi, BoyXBoy Don't like? Don't read!**

"I love you" Natsu said and then kissed Cobra again. The older male groaned, both his hands going down to grip Natsu's ass. The pinklett then pulled away, putting his hands on Cobra's shoulders, trying to get him to calm down.

"You need to stop tempting me…" Cobra said as he took a deep breath, trying not to jump his boyfriend. Natsu smiled slightly knowing that Cobra was trying not to do something that he really wanted to do. Natsu stifled a laugh when Cobra let go of him and screamed fuck as load as he could. One of the funniest things about their relationship is when it comes to self-control, watching Cobra trying to keep control is hilarious. Natsu smiled slightly, even though they had been fighting for the past couple days, and Natsu was still slightly pissed at Cobra, they could still act normal, like best friends.

"Cobra" Natsu said walking up and rubbing him back. Cobra sighed and leaned into the touch and then looked at Natsu.

"Would you be super pissed if I went and stayed with Lucy for a few days?" the end of the sentence running off in a whisper. Natsu took a step back so Cobra could turn to look at him.

"Why?" Natsu filched at the semi harsh tone. Rubbing the back of his head, Natsu grinned. "'Uh.. Well….Honestly… I don't want to be around you right now…" Natsu ended up looking down by the end of the statement. Looking up he mentally yelled at himself for not stating it in a different way.

Cobra was staring at him, as if had just caught Natsu in bed with a prostitute.

"Before you flip out" Natsu said putting his hands up to stop Cobra from talking. "Let me explain" the pinklett said putting his arms down and waiting for Cobras response. Cobra sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, then waved his hand indicating for Natsu to go on.

Natsu sighed, and took a deep breath. "I don't want to be around you because of my mating season. I'm really irritable right now and prissy. I only have 3 more days of this phase, and after that… "Natsu stepped forward and taking Cobras face in both his hands and kissing him.

'_You can do whatever you want to me'_. Cobra groaned nice and load, his hands going to Natsu's waist. The pinklett pulled away and smiled at Cobra. "You'll be fine…" Natsu said as Cobra leaned forward and started kissing the younger males neck. Cobra groaned at that and bit down on Natsu's collarbone. "Owe…Cobra stop" Natsu said pulling away.

"Does it half to be boobs for brains?" Cobra said pulling the pinklett closer to him. Natsu chuckled slightly at the nickname Cobra had given her a while ago. Natsu smiled, "Would you rather I stay Gray?" Natsu laughed when Cobra pulled him closer.

"Fuck no" Cobra said, pulling away and kissing his lover. "Promise its just 3 days?"

Natsu nodded with an mmhmm. Cobra sighed and looked down at the younger male.

"Alright, fine". Natsu smiled and kissed Cobra again. "But no missions" he added as the pinklett started to pull away. Natsu groaned in annoyance. Cobra glared hard at the younger male. "I'm serious Dragoneel".

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Yes mom" he said walking towards the dresser and pulling out clothes. Natsu could feel Cobra's eyes on him.

"I promise I won't" the fire eater said looking at Cobra over his shoulder and flashing him a grin. Natsu walked over to the closest and pulled out a backpack, stuffing the clothes he grabbed in.

"Wait, you're leaving now?" Cobra said looking at the window shocked that it was dark again. They had wasted a whole day? On nothing. _'Well that's depressing'_ Cobra thought, stretching his arms over his head, yawning and sitting down on their bed, plopping down.

Natsu smiled, dropping his bag of clothes near the door and walked over to Cobra. "I love you" Natsu said and laughed slightly when he saw Cobras cheeks turn slightly red. Cobra sat up and grinned at Natsu. "I love you too pinky". Natsu glared at Cobra and opened his mouth to respond to the horribly accurate nickname, but was muffled by Cobra's lips against his. Cobra had grabbed him by his hair and pulled the younger male on top of himself.

Natsu tried to pull away but the hand on the back of his skull said otherwise. Natsu jumped slightly when he felt a hand creep up the back of his shirt.

'_I'll burn you Snake Boy'_. Cobra groaned and moved to pull the younger males shirt off his head. Natsu then pulled away, and fixed his shirt.

"I'm leaving before I get raped" Natsu said as he got of Cobra (before the Poison Dragon could stop him) and moved towards the door. "I'll be back in a couple days, behave alright?" Natsu said as he reached the door and picked up his bag. Cobra moved to get up but Natsu stopped him. "Cobra" Natsu said in his warning voice, which Cobra rarely listened too. But the older males decided to thrill Natsu. Putting his hands up in defeat, Cobra grinned. "See ya pinky".

**Cobra: You're one evil bitch…**

***Pleg hiding from readers***

**Natsu: She fucking made me say it again…**

**Cobra: What that you LLOOOOVVVEEE me? **

**Natsu: I'll burn your ass… **

**Pleg: HEY! Stop seriously. So uhh yeah… Tell me what ya guys thought. Oh I'm going to be starting a new project called Ryu Island… Its not going to be yaoi, but I am going to start another yaoi… called Auction. Tell me what you guys think alright **

**Cobra: Review if you want sex!**

**Pleg: Every review, is a round!**

**Natsu: YOU FUCKING WHORE! **

**Cobra and Pleg: Ja~Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cobra: Sweet mother of god you do love me!**

**Natsu: No she doesn't. She loves me.**

**Pleg: Excuse me? **

**Natsu: Well, Cat said that-**

**Pleg: CAT YOU WHORE?! What the fuck?!**

**Cat: I'm not going to lie when he asks. **

**Pleg: Fine you wanna play that way. Hey Cobra, go in Cats room and look for a big orange binder. **

**Cobra: Why? **

**Pleg: Just do it. *Pleg pins Cat to the floor***

***Cobra does it***

**Natsu: So?**

***Cobra picks Natsu up and takes Natsu to their room and closes the door and locks it***

**Cat: Pleg don't own shit! **

**A/N: Hey guys, just so you know. I know that the way I'm writing is very, flip-floppy. I'm doing this on purpose. It has to do with mood swings and such with Natsu, cause you know, he's in heat… Alright let's start. And to ****blackhatred****… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. **

"Well you look disturbingly happy". Cobra turned and smirked at Gajeel. "Well Natsu's coming home today so… naturally" Cobra said as he downed the rest of his drink and waved at Mira, giving her a small smile asking for another. Gajeel groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, it's still mating season isn't it?" Gajeel said scratching his head and asking Mira for a beer as she gave Cobra a new glass of alcohol.

"Yup" Cobra said as he downed the whole glass a scotch. Standing up he headed for the door.

"Have fun snake brain" Cobra waved saying same to you metal head.

Cobra sighed as he walked out of town towards him and Natsu's house, hoping the pinkette would be there waiting for him. Cobra knew he still had to make it up to Natsu for being mean to him a couple days prior.

'This is going to be fun' Cobra thought as he opened the door to their shared house. He sighed when he was only greeted by his beloved snake. Sighing again. Cobra decided to take a shower to get his mind off of the younger male. Walking towards the bedroom, which connected to the bathroom, Cobra froze when he heard water running and the sound of humming.

'So he is home' Cobra thought as a grin spread across his face. Deciding to scare the younger male, Cobra snuck in the bathroom, and wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist.

"FUCK!" Natsu screamed as he turned and glared at Cobra. "Don't fucking do that Cobra" Natsu said as he turned around in the older males arms.

"Aww but its so much fun" Cobra said kissing Natsu on the lips lightly then smirking. Natsu sighed and hugged Cobra, wrapping his arms around the poison dragon slayer.

"Ok now let go" Natsu said trying to pull away from Cobra.

"Wait what" Cobra said looking down at Natsu in shock. Did he miss something?

"I stink, I want to take a bath" Natsu said, trying to pry Cobra off him. "But-"

"Shut up, you can join but I want a bath now".

~10 minutes of arguing later~

Cobra sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall of the bath tub. Glancing down, he smiled at Natsu who was laying against his chest. Sitting up, Cobra grabbed the shampoo and put some in his hand. Pushing Natsu away slightly, Cobra started washing the younger male's hair.

"So… I'm guessing you missed me?" Natsu said as he turned to glance at Cobra who smirked.

"Slightly" Cobra said leaning forward and kissing the younger males neck. Natsu smiled lightly and sighed in content. After Cobra washed the shampoo out of the younger male's hair. Natsu then turned around in Cobra's lap and started to wash his hair.

"What happened" Cobra said as he ran his thump over the stitched up cut on Natsu's arm, right below his left shoulder, that looked at least an inch deep. Natsu glanced at it and shrugged. "You won't believe me" Natsu said as he took the sprayer and washed the shampoo out of Cobras hair.

Cobra just glared at the younger male. Sighing Natsu scratched the back of his neck. "I wasn't paying attention and ran into a book shelf at Lucy's. She freaked out saying I never get hurt this easily and I had to explain the whole mating thing to her…for the third time" Natsu said with a sigh.

"Dumbass blonde" Cobra said as he examined it closer. "She did a shitty ass job of stitching you up too" Cobra said and then leaned forward and licked the wound.

"C-Cobra! Don't!"' Natsu said as he tried to pull away only to have Cobra grab his arm, and hold him there.

"Don't you want it to heal?" Cobra said as he snapped the crappy stitching with his sharp teeth and continued to lick the wound.

"….yes… but.." Natsu said as he shut his eyes tight and bit his lip. Cobra gave him a weird look. Shrugging, he continued to lick it until it disappeared. Smiling that it healed well Cobra glanced up to see Natsu blushing slightly. That's when Cobra noticed he was shaking as well.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Cobra said, leaning forward. Natsu shook his head and put his hands against Cobras chest, pushing away, trying to stop him.

"N-nothing! Just…just forget it… O-okay?" Natsu said as he blushed darker and glanced up at Cobra. Getting annoyed, Cobra grabbed Natsu's arms and pulled him so they were face to face.

"No. What's the matter? I can't fix it if you don't tell me" Cobra said tilting his head lightly trying to get Natsu to look at him but failing. Getting more annoyed, Cobra let go of Natsu's arms, his left arm going around the younger males waist, the other hand going to his chin and pulling, forcing Natsu to look Cobra in the eye. Listening to his thought Cobra smirked.

"So you're horny?" Cobra said bluntly with a giant grin on his face. Natsu blushed even darker as he stared at Cobra.

"Cute" Cobra said as he leaned forward and kissed Natsu deeply. Natsu moaned into the kiss, his hands going to Cobras hair and pulling slightly, causing Cobra to groan. Natsu gasped when he felt Cobras hands on his ass, giving Cobra the chance to stick his tongue in the younger male's mouth. Natsu groaned as Cobra pushed him up slightly so now the younger male was looking down at his boyfriend.

Natsu pulled away with a gasp, Cobra still holding the younger male up. Natsu let go of Cobras hair, to move his hands to the Poison Dragon Slayers shoulders to hold himself up. Cobra ignored Natsu's 'NO' as he moved to his neck, sucking and biting it.

"C-Cobra stop… "Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around Cobras head. Cobra smirked and bit down on a sensitive spot he found when they first started dating. Natsu moaned again his hands going back into Cobras maroon hair and pulling at it. Cobra groaned, annoyed slightly that Natsu somehow figured out another one of his week points. Deciding to get back at him, Cobra moved his mouth over to the scare on Natsu's neck that was usually hidden by the Fire Dragon Slayers beloved scarf. Natsu gasped and arched his back as Cobra started to suck on the mark.

"What is it with you and pulling my hair?" Cobra asked as he moved his mouth to Natsu's chest. Natsu moaned, ignoring the question as Cobra sucked on his right nipple. "Dragoneel" Cobra said as he bit down, hard.

"AH! Fuck Cobra that hurt!" Natsu whined, pulling the older males hair again. Cobra just rolled his eyes.

"That was the point genius. Now, why do you like pulling my hair so much?" Cobra said as he licked the bite mark. Natsu moaned and shifted slightly, moaning even loader when he hit Cobras erection.

"I'm waiting Natsu" Cobra said pulling away and leaning back, causing Natsu to come with him, some water from the bath splashing out onto the floor. Natsu rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Because when I do…. you fuck me harder" Natsu said bluntly and then bit Cobras ear. Cobra gasped, grabbing Natsu's hips and squeezing, his thumbs pushing right above Natsu's hip bone. Natsu shuttered as a growl escaped Cobra throat as the pink haired male continued to lick the older male's ear lobe. Cobra growled again and moved his hands from his hips to his ass, squeezing it. Natsu shuttered and moaned Cobras name as the male slipped a finger inside the pink haired male's entrance.

"… Cobra….S-stop" Natsu moaned as the older male instantly found his lovers prostate. Cobra smirked as he watched Natsu turned into a whimpering mess.

"I don't think I want to." Cobra then started moving his finger in and out of his loves entrance at a fast pace.

Natsu groaned and looked down at him, the fire dragon slayers nails digging into Cobras skin. "H-here?"

"Why not." Cobra stated while he leaned in and nipped at Natsu's neck, leaving small marks. "We already started, no point in stopping. Besides you wanted it."

"Not in the bath tub-!" His sentence ended in a gasp as Cobra added a second finger.

"Oh well." The tan male hummed with a small grin on his face and started scissoring the pinklett slowly. Natsu had his eyes shut tight as Cobra worked on his ass. Natsu started biting his lip to try and resist the urge to moan or yelp in pain, but he couldn't help it when Cobra added a third finger. The older male did his best to distract Natsu from it, biting and kissing his neck and collar bone trying to draw his focus away from the pain. Cobra grinned when he started hearing gorgeous noises coming from Natsu.

Cobra quickly removed his fingers and grabbed Natsu by the hips, holding him up above his own erection. Natsu glanced down at it before looking at Cobra's face. The pinkettes hands gripped his shoulders tightly.

Cobra chuckled deeply. "I can't tell if your eager, or nervous." he said while pulling Natsu forward so he could kiss him, setting him down so Natsu ass rubbed up against his hard on. Natsu whimpered as Cobra invaded his mouth.

"C'mon…. Do it" Natsu said between the kisses his boyfriend was giving him. _"You sure?"_ Cobra asked without braking the kiss, the question echoing in Natsu's mind. Natsu hummed and moved his hands to Cobras hair and pulled as hard as he could. Cobra groaned, breaking the kiss, he lifted Natsu up, and dropped him down on himself. Natsu's mouth opened in a silent scream as he gripped the older males hair.

Cobra sighed in contentment at the feeling of being inside his love. He missed this so fucking much… Cobra looked up slightly to see Natsu with his eyes closed. Reaching up, Cobra laced his fingers through the pink locks, and pulled down.

Natsu was surprised when Cobra kissed him deeply. Moaning into the kiss, Natsu responded by kissing back.

"You ready?" Cobra asked, breaking away from the younger male. Natsu nodded slightly as Cobra moved his hands to the pinkletts ass. Picking Natsu up, completely off of himself, he dropped him back down. Natsu moaned loudly as Cobra repeated the proses over and over, getting faster each time.

"C-Cobra… slow...Ahh…slowdown..!" Natsu moaned as Cobra started picking up speed. The older male ignored his lover as his eyes started to glow a bright purple.

Natsu screamed as he came all over Cobra chest. Cobra flinched as he felt Natsu tighten up around him. Grabbing Natsu's shoulder, Cobra pulled him down, his mouth going to Natsu's neck.

Natsu screamed when he felt Cobra bite down on his neck to the point he drew blood.

"Cobra! S-Stop! You're… going to-" Natsu was silenced when he felt Cobras magic flood his senses. Tears started rolling down Natsu's face as Cobra bit down harder, as he came inside the younger male.

"_N..no.. He… he wouldn't…" _Natsu thought as he felt blood run down his neck and back, into the water. Natsu whimpered as he felt Cobra pull away and start to lick up the blood.

"C...Cobra…" Natsu said as he grabbed the older males head to try and pull him away but stopped when he heard a deep throated growl.

"Let me clean you". Natsu's eyes widen at the deep and dominating tone that came from his lover. Swallowing his pride and the pain he was feeling, Natsu let Cobra clean his wound.

**Pleg: There. You happy?**

**Cobra: Ecstatic. Except, the fucks up with the ending it's such a mood killer…**

**Natsu: THE FUCK WOMEN!?**

**Pleg: Hhahaha**

**Cat: Oh look, its plot.**

**Pleg: *puts finger on nose and points at Cat* EXACTLY!**

**Cobra: Well… the sex was nice… **

**Pleg: Mmmhm, sorry it took me 4 months to update, I've been busy with my senior year… So yeah, sorry! **

**Cobra: Maybe if you guys review… She'll make this a series… **

**Pleg: I'm considering it… **

**Cobra &amp; Cat: REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cobra: Oh my fucking god she's doing it!**

**Natsu: Kill me.**

**Pleg: yes my pretties! I am turning this into a series!**

**Cat: Thank you God! **

**Cobra: Get this show on the damn road Pleg!**

**Cat: She don't own shit and she never will! **

**Pleg: Lego!**

Cobra sighed as he watched the guild hall fill up with tons of people, most of them he did not know and did not wish to know.

"It's not that bad". Cobra looked up and flipped off the small blue cat that was floating in front of him. "It is for me", he said while rubbing his right ear.

"Oh yeah, your hearing magic". Cobra looked over at the blonde sitting across from him. Boredom clear on his face.

"Enlighten me again why all these fucking people are in the guild?" Cobra said motioning to everyone entering the guild hall with the hand that wasn't hold up his chin.

"It's an engagement party for Erza and Jellal!" Happy said, jumping up on the table. "Everyone's going to get wasted!" He said spinning around in a circle with his arms up in the air and falling over onto the table.

"Wonderful; just what we need, drunk idiots with magic and tempers." Cobra said rolling his eyes and casting them down to watch Cubelious come out from under the table to hiss at someone who came too close to her master.

"Your one to talk" Lucy stated as she fixed her shirt so that her boobs where more noticeable, most likely trying to pick up one of the guys walking by. "By the way, where's Natsu?"

"He's-" Cobra started but was cut off.

"There fighting" Happy said with a big grin on his face. "Damn Cat.." Cobra muttered as he zoned out from the conversation about his love life, not in the mood to get bitched at by the bimbo.

"Oh?" Lucy said easing her eyebrows, trying to look interested.

"Yeah!" Happy said feeling proud of himself for knowing something, for once. "Cobra did something really bad and made Natsu really, really mad".

Lucy tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "Do you know why he's mad?" She asked the small blue cat, seeing as Cobra was ignoring everyone's existence. She needed new material for the fanfiction about them she was writing, and she was stuck.

"Something about Cobra doing something when Natsu said not too.." Happy said as he stared at the fish Mira was cooking from across the guild hall at the bar, drool coming out of his mouth in hunger.

"Happy, focus" Lucy said snapping her fingers in front of the small blue felines face.

"That's all I know" he said looking at her. "I mean that's all Natsu told me… He wasn't very clear" Happy said putting his small ow to his mouth, wondering how the fish would taste. Lucy groaned in frustration. Well that was a complete waste of her time.

"Natsu" Cobra said, shooting up from the booth, causing Cubelious' head to fall out of his lap. Cobra turned his head towards the main doors of the guild hall over the back of the booth. Lucy screamed in shock when the older male jumped up suddenly. She looked over to see the pink haired male entering the guild hall, well trying with all the people around.

Cobra moved to get out of the booth but was stopped by Gajeel, Leo, and Gray.

"Wanna have a drinking contest?" Gray asked the older male, crossing his arms over his chest, in clear boredom. Cobra scoffed and ignored him trying to get around the 3 males to get to his lover.

"What's wrong with you?" Gajeel said turning around to see what Cobra was looking at: Natsu coming towards them.

"Hey Salamander, wanna have a drinking contest?" Gajeel said turning completely around, blocking Natsu's view of the older male.

Cobra growled and glared at the back of the metal dragon slayers head. Gajeel knew he wanted to talk to the pinklett but it was fun to piss Cobra off, so he did it ever chance he got. I mean, what else was he suppose to do with his boredom?

"Sure why not" Natsu said shrugging as he came closer to the table, moving his head side to side to try and see who Gajeel was block from his view, but giving up when Gajeel just moved with him.

"Cool, we'll go get the booze" Gray said as Leo followed him back to the bar. Gajeel smirked, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around Natsu's neck. Turning his body, Gajeel threw Natsu into Cobras lap.

"Wait…wha?" Natsu said as Gray and Leo came back from the bar holding shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey, Leo sat next to Lucy and Gary next to him. Gajeel went to grab Levy to bring her over to the table as well to join them.

"Wait what just happened". Natsu said as he looked around, then froze when he felt arms circle themselves around his lower torso. Looking down he saw he was now in Cobras lap.

"Gajeel", Natsu hissed out as the male sat next to him and Cobra, Levy next to him. Gajeel completely ignored him.

"Alright let's do this" Gray said as he poured shots of whiskey. "Here's the game, whoever falls over drunk first looses" Gray said as he started pouring shots.

"Cobra let the fuck go" Natsu said as he tried to wiggle out of the older males lap. Cobra just rolled his eyes, " If I do you'll either fall under the table or you'll push the blue haired girl off the bench, your choice" he said resting his chin on Natsu's head. Natsu groaned in frustration and crossed his arms over his chest.

He didn't want to be around Cobra right now, he was still pissed about what the older male did the night before. He didn't even ask him is he wanted to mate the poison dragon slayer, he just did it. And to Natsu, that was fucked up. From what Igneel had taught him, mating was something dragons did when they knew for sure that they wanted to be together for life. And Cobra and him had been dating about a year. So Natsu had the right to be pissed off. And he was going to stay pissed until Cobra apologized for being an asshole.

"Oh stop it Salamander" Gajeel said as he took the shot Gray gave him. "You two need to quit with this fighting shit, it's annoying". Natsu rolled his eyes ignoring the other guild members.

"I agree" Gray said as he handed a shot to Cobra. "You looked like you where going to kill someone this morning" the ice Mage commented motioning to Cobra with the whiskey bottle. Natsu took a shot from the table an, both the males downed it in one go.

"How about you all stay out of our business" Natsu said as he glared at the others. The look in the fire mages eyes read drop it or you die.

"Speaking, of which lets change the subject" Cobra said as he gave the glass back to Gray.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Lucy said trying to lighten everyone's mood. All the boys heads turned to her, surprised she was still here.

"Good idea!" Levy said, smirking at the blonde knowing her idea. Evil grind on both girls faces.

"Ok Gray, you go first" Lucy said smirking at the ice Mage. Gray shrugged. "Ok dare", he said taking another shot, then poring himself another.

"You half to…. make out with Gajeel!" Lucy said and laughed as Gray chocked on his drink. Cobra busted out laughing and Natsu joined him as Gajeel glared at the blonde.

Gray looked at Lucy who was telling him to do it. The ice made looked at the whisky bottle in his hand completely ignoring the shot he just poured himself. He then put the bottle to his lips, swung his head back and took 4 giant gulps. Gajeel then took it from him, copying the ice Mage, but taking 6 instead.

Levy got out of the booth to let Gajeel put, Leo doing the same. Now Leo and levy where on the same side, Gajeel and Gray on the other.

Gajeel sat down next to Gray and sighed.

"C'mon metal head!" Cobra said as he watch the ice mage turn bright red. Gajeel rolled his eyes, turning his body to face Gary and moved his hand to the ice mages chin, pulling his face up. The metal dragon slayer moved his other hand to Gray's neck, Gajeel pulling his head towards his, crashed there lips together. Gary's mouth being open from shock, Gajeel got instant access to Gray's mouth. Gray's eyes where as wide as sanders as he stared in shock at the metal dragon slayer.

"Go Gajeel!" Levy cheered and she watched the ice Mage try to push him away. Seconds later Gajeel broke away from the younger male, a string of saliva connecting there mouths, which Gajeel broke as he leaned forward and licked the younger males lips quickly breaking it.

Gajeel looked from Lucy to Levy who where both blushing deep red. "There happy?" He said, reaching over Gray, who was just as red and grabbing the bottle of whiskey, downing more of it.

"Technically, Gray was suppose to kiss you" Cobra said as he took the bottle from Gajeel as Natsu waved to Mira for another bottle and a bottle of vodka.

"Oh that's right!" Lucy said as she snapped out of her fan girl mode. Gajeel rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Gary.

"Well you going to or what?" He said as the ice Mage stared at him. Gray blushed and leaned forward kissing Gajeel as deeply as he could without using his tongue. Gajeel smirked threw the kiss as he stared at Gary's blushing face, with his scrunched up eyes.

"Fine that counts" Lucy said as Gary pulled away from the other male and grabbed the bottle from Cobra downing the rest of it.

"I wasn't drunk enough for that…." Gray muttered as he gave the bottle to MJ, as she set down the new vodka and whiskey bottles.

"I was" Gajeel said as he put his arms behind his head and leaned back against the booth cushion, a shit eating grin on his face.

'So it is true, you are bi' Gajeel cracked an eyes open and looked over at Cobra.

'Yes it is, now get out of my head slither fuck'. Cobra rolled his eyes, tightening his grip around Natsu's waist, which he got an elbow to the gut for.

"Ok Cobras turn!" Lucy said as she looked over at the older male, who was more focused on Natsu's scent then the game.

"Dare" he said while stealing the shot of vodka Natsu was about to drink, and drank it himself.

' I wanna dare him to pleasure Natsu until the end of the game… But he'll say no and Natsu will kill me'. Lucy thought as she bit her lip and scratched her head, trying to come up with something.

"Easy" Cobra said all of the sudden. Lucy's head shot up and stared at him, and Cobra smirked.

'I'll pleasure Natsu until the end of the game' Lucy stared at him in shock. Cobra grinned at her. Lucy smiled really big and nodded.

"Alright who's next!" Lucy said turning to the others, acting like she completely forgot the silent conversation she just had with Cobra.

"Wait what?" Levy said as she looked at the blonde in confusion.

"Loke, truth or dare?" Lucy said ignoring the blue haired girls question and continuing with the game.

"Uhh… Dare?" Leo said as Gray handed him his 6th shot of whiskey.

Cobra smirked as he watched the game continue. Leaning his head down, Cobra moved his mouth to the back of Natsu's neck. Natsu shuttered as Cobra ran his tongue from the base of his neck to his hair line.

"Cobra…. stop" Natsu whispered as the male ran his tongue over the bite mark that was starting to heal on the left side of Natsu's neck. The memories from the night prior started to flood Cobras mind.

"No" Cobra stated as one of his hands started to move from Natsu's stomach to his groined. Natsu jumped, causing the table to move slightly, drawing Gajeel's focus away from the game.

"Ya alright Salamander?" He asked as he looked away from Leo downing an entire bottle of rum and the others cheering him on.

Natsu nodded as Cobra leaned forward, using his hand that wasn't occupied, to grab the bottle of vodka and pour two shots.

"Here baby" Cobra whispered putting the bottle down and handing Natsu one. Then picking up his own he downed it.

Natsu brought the small shot glass to his lips and tilted his head back, his eyes closed so he didn't that'd to look at Cobra, he downed the whole thing. Cobra smirked as he continued to rub the obvious bulge forming in Natsu's pants.

Natsu moaned, the alcohol was not helping any of this. He needed to stop drinking or this was going to get much much worse.

"Ok next, I dare everyone to say how big they are". Lucy said looking around the table, you could tell she was a little tipsy by the fact she was now talking louder then usual. Levy and Natsu looked at her as if she hand just eaten a puppy.

"8 and half", Gajeel suddenly blurted out. His head was against the back of the booth, his arms behind his head, he wasn't drunk but he was definitely buzzed.

"7", Gray said as he took another shot. Gray wasn't drunk enough. All that kept going threw his head was the male sitting next to him. He was hoping if he drank enough he'd black out and wouldn't remember any of this.

"7 and a half", Leo said looking at Lucy and smirking, knowing how drunk she was, then realizing what might happen later causing him to grin.

"Can someone tell me what the hell you guys are talking about?" Levy said as she looked at everyone. Leo leaned over and whispered in her ear to inform her. A bright blush formed on Levy's face as she slammed her head down on the table, saying something like she wasn't drunk enough for this shit.

"9", Cobra said as he downed another shot. He was barley buzzed, he was use to scotch and hard liquor not vodka. Lucy whistled as her eyes set on Natsu.

"Your turn", she said with a big evil grin on her face. Natsu looked down, and blushed at the thought of stating it. He cringed when he felt Cobra palm him harder.

"6 and a half", Cobra stated and then looked at Lucy, ignoring the looks from the others at the table. "I think it's your turn", he said with a smirk. Trying to get the attention off of Natsu and focused more on the game.

Leo and Gary cheered, evident that they were drunk.

"Fine truth".

"Is it true you a and the lion slept together on more than one occasion", Cobra asked with a shit eating grin on his face, already know the answer.

.

Gajeel bursted out laughing , his hands going to the table and leaned forward looking at Lucy. While Leo spit out his drink all over the table.

While that commotion was happening, Cobra took this chance to pull down Natsu's pants a little and slip his hand inside. Natsu yelped slightly and gasped, grabbing Cobras wrist trying to stop him. Cobra smirked when he noticed that Natsu wasn't wearing underwear, why? He didn't know and didn't really care at the moment.

"Focus on the game love", Cobra whispered in Natsu's ear as he stroked the pinklett. Natsu shuttered as he shifted in Cobras lap, hoping no one could see what the poison dragon was doing. Knowing his mate would make raise hell if he didn't do something, Cobra clicked his tongue and Cubelious came up from under the table, between them and Leo, blocking his view of the males from chest down. Cubelious moved so her head was on her Masters other shoulder. Cobra clicked his tongue again and the snake shut its eyes going to sleep knowing Natsu hated when she watched.

"There now, focus on the game love" the older male said as he used his free hand to pour 2 more drinks and set one in front of Natsu, downing the other. Cobra knew that the more intoxicated he got his little lover, the more willing he would be. Cobra smirked at the sounds that where coming from Natsu and continued to pleasure him wanting to hear more from his new mate.

'Mmm mate, don't you love that word baby? That's was we are now. Mates. For life. You belong to me forever'. Natsu shuttered as he heard Cobras thoughts run threw his mind. The anger Natsu felt had melted away just like his resolve as Cobras index finger pushed down on his top.

'Take the shot or I'll stop…' Natsu gulped at the threat that ran threw his head.

Natsu removed one hand from Cobras wrist to take the shot like he was told. Cobra smirked and pulled Natsu's pants down a little farther. Then hooked Natsu under his arms and pulled him up so the smaller male was now sitting right on top of Cobras obvious erection.

"C-Cobra" Natsu hissed/moaned as Cobra grinned on him. Natsu set the shot glass back on the table and it was soon refilled by someone.

"What's wrong baby" Cobra whispered in his mates ear as Natsu held back a moan. Cobra wanted to fuck him right then and there and he was about to too, just had to make sure everyone was too drunk to notice.

"Alright my turn" Gajeel said, and looked over at the two lovers.

"Cobra" he said and the male looked up at him, Gajeel gave a weird look to the blushing Natsu in the older males lap. Cobra mouthed the words 'he's drunk' and Gajeel just rolled his eyes.

"Truth or Dare?" Gajeel said brining his attention back to Cobra as he leaned back. Cobra smirked. "Truth of course".

"How many people have you had sex with?" Gajeel said with a wicked grin on his face. Natsu froze where he was, but Cobras hand continued to move not ever faltering.

"Around 20, maybe 30" Cobra said as he took the shot Natsu was poured. Gajeel hummed as he watched the look on Natsu's face get worse.

"Holy shit you where a man whore" Gray said as he started laughing. Clearly drunk off his ass, he was now leaning against Gajeel who's arm was around the ice mages shoulder.

"Where? He still is!" Leo said as he laughed, Gray and Gajeel joining him. Lucy and Levy where too drunk to care and just ignored them.

Cobra smirked knowing that this was pissing Natsu off to the max, which was always fun.

"Baby, don't be mad" Cobra whispered as he stroked Natsu harder. Natsu completely forgot what he was mad about as he felt his climax coming. Natsu moaned and Cobra knew he was about to come, so he stopped.

"You…..ass" Natsu breathed out in frustration, squeezing Cobras hand trying to get him to continue. Cobra hummed as he ran his tongue over the mating mark again.

"Don't worry baby you'll feel good again in a second" Cobra whispered as moved his hand to the tip of Natsu's 'problem' and whipped off the pre cum that formed there, smearing it on two of his fingers, Cobra brought it down to the pinklett's entrance.

"Don't you fucking dare" Natsu hissed out digging his nails into Cobras thy trying to get him to stop. Cobra smirked and kissed Natsu's hair, then slipped a finger inside him. Natsu shuttered and tried not to moan at the wonderful feeling.

"I think it's Natsu's turn". Natsu froze when he heard that fall out of Cobras mouth. Gajeel, Gray and Leo hummed in agreement.

"Alright, Truth or Dare Natsu?" Gray said from across the small wooden table. Natsu cursed Cobra put in his head wishing he haven't have drank so much.

"Truth" Natsu said trying to to stutter as Cobra rubbed his sweet spot. The older male hummed hoping Gray would come up with a good one.

"Would you every consider having a 3 some or an orgy?" Gray said while taking another shot, Gajeel's hand had now moved to Gray's hip where Gajeel was rubbing circles.

Natsu stared in shock at Gray, he was really really fucking drunk.

"Your drunk Gray, you need to go home" Cobra said, putting his chin on top Natsu's head. Gray waved him off and looked back at Natsu.

"Well?" He said, an excited look on his face. Gajeel smirked threw hazy eyes and the lovers, hoping that the little ice mage next to him would soon be his.

"Ummm….". It was so fucking hard trying to concentrate with someone rubbing your prostate. Natsu elbowed Cobra in the gut to try and get him to stop but the asshole just added another finger.

"I think he'd love too" Cobra said at the same time he pulled his fingers out and put his hand flat against Natsu's stomach and pushed, causing Natsu to grind on him.

"Really?" Gray said turning his attention to Cobra who grinned at him and nodded.

"Isn't that right baby?" Cobra said while grabbing Natsu's balls and squeezing them. Natsu mines slightly, then put his arms down on the table and his his face in them.

"Is he okay?" Gray said point at Natsu. Cobra hummed in response.

"He's fine, whiskey makes him sick, it'll go away soon". Cobra said while running his hand threw the pink locks of his boyfriend. Natsu hummed as Cobra ran his hand threw his hair the other on his back rubbing.

'Wait did I just orgasm without…?'

'Yes you did love'.

Natsu groaned in frustration. This asshole. Cobra smirked and reached down pulling Natsu's pants back up. Cobra then clicked his tongue, Cubelious woke up and moved from her place, to back under the table. Cobra than moved Natsu so he was now sitting across his lap, his back again the wall, his head resting on Cobras chest.

"I'm going to kill you later" Natsu whispered, and obvious slur to his voice. Cobra hummed in response as Natsu nuzzled his neck.

"I love you" Cobra said and kiss Natsu's forehead.

Natsu mumbled in response already asleep.

"You win Gajeel" Cobra said as he motioned for Leo and Levy to move so he and Natsu could get

out.

"Why do you say that?" the metal dragon slayer said staring at the man as he got out of the booth, with Natsu in his arms.

"Because I'm your only real competition here and we both know it" the older male said with a smirk.

"See ya" Cobra said and then clicked his tongue, Cubelious coming out from under the table, obeying her master.

"Bye, have fun" Gajeel said knowing what the poison dragon slayer was planing to do, because he was going to do the same to the little ice mage who was asleep against him, clutching his arm.

**Pleg: I'm ending it there.**

**Cobra: You fucking whore.**

**Pleg: Build a bridge. Your lucky I'm updating this at all.**

**Cat: No I am. **

**Pleg: True.**

Cobra: Review if you don't want her to end it here, because she will…. Cuz she's a bitch.

Pleg: I try :)


End file.
